villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Old Man (RoboCop)
The "Old Man" was the chairman of Omni Consumer Products before the company was acquired by the Kanemitsu Corporation. He is a minor character in RoboCop and a minor antagonist in its sequel RoboCop 2. He has dreamed of revitalizing the crime-ridden city of Detroit into a utopian metropolis called Delta City. He was responsible of firing Dick Jones for murdering Bob Morton and ordering former SWAT leader Lt. Hedgecock to destroy Robocop. He was portrayed by the late , who also played Conal Cochran in Halloween III: The Season Of The Witch and Grant Walker in Batman: The Animated Series. Biography Delta City The Old Man's vision of the future is Delta City, a shining, modern, new city where Detroit currently exists. Before construction can begin order must be established. In order to do so he calls for his right-hand man, Dick Jones, to bring a new powerful tool to law enforcement: ED-209. Before it's initial demonstration he discusses with Jones the reactions of the Police Unions and their complaints about OCP's take over of Detroit's police departments. After the demonstration, the Old Man was horrified by Jones' ED-209 that had just killed a young executive named Kinney. He then ordered Bob Morton to present to him with the idea for RoboCop in twenty minutes. Here the Old Man's character is revealed: he is an amoral businessman who cares more about monies than people's lives or welfare. Some time later, when RoboCop arrives in the OCP boardroom to confront Dick Jones after Clarence's death, Dick attempted to take the Old Man hostage. RoboCop informs the Old Man about the limitations placed on him by Directive 4 and the orders which made Lt. Hedgecock to destroy him. The Old Man then fires Dick for murdering Bob Morton and ordering Lt. Hedgecock and his SWAT team to destroy Robocop (viewed by Old Man as a property of OCP), enabling RoboCop to kill him and his orders on the Detroit Police force to destroy him is put to an end. Before Robocop leaves the conference room, Old Man asks the cyborg his name. Robocop replies, "Murphy". Nuke plague A year later he became interested in coming up a new version of RoboCop with the start of the RoboCop 2 program in his bid to produce stronger and more obedient enforcer after Murphy became increasingly more humanized and began questioning some of directives. After viewing a film of two failed prototypes, he expresses immense disappointment with project leaders Donald Johnson and Dr. Schenk. Shortly thereafter OCP psychologist Dr. Juliette Faxx presented an informal proposal to take over leadership of the RoboCop 2 program. Charmed by the directness of her offer he immediately agrees, stating "You could learn a thing or two from that girl Johnson." Dr. Faxx later initiates an intimate relationship with the Old Man to protect her job, as Johnson and Dr. Schenk desperately seek to get her fired because of her "screening psychotics" for the RoboCop 2 program and bringing illegal drugs into the lab. The Old Man overlooked these facts, claiming "we aren't trying to build a toy". When RoboCop 2 went on a bloody rampage, Johnson suggested to the Old Man that blame be assigned onto Dr. Faxx and calmly leaves the carnage, much to annoyances of Robocop and his partner Lewis. In RoboCop 3, Johnson tells Fleck "Remember the Old Man, Jeff. Everyone's expendable"; it is the only reference to the Old Man in the film. It is unclear whether he died, removed from his position or imprisoned for his crimes in trying to overthrow Detroit. Here, it is revealed that his dream of building a new city, involved nothing more than forcibly evicting current residents. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Businessmen Category:Sophisticated Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Nameless Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Imprisoned Category:Legacy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Incriminators Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mongers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Non-Action Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupting Influence